tfcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Stone
Stone is an essential part of TFC. They will be the base from which you make your first tools and also to make cobblestone or bricks for construction. Items and blocks Rocks (stone items) Stone comes in many shapes, both naturally spawning and in crafted or processed states. The first kind of stone you'll encounter are rocks, pictured on the right. They spawn flat on the ground and can be broken with a simple punch, and then picked up. These rocks are of the same stone type as the first layer of stone beneath the soil. The rock is also the basis which many crafting recipes are used, and for knapping tool heads. Raw stone blocks Beneath the soil you'll encounter the first of 3 stone layers. These consist of raw stone blocks. When broken they produce 1-2 rocks, like the ones found on the surface, to symbolize that the block has been broken. They can however be mined around, and when no blocks are supporting it on either 6 sides, a raw stone block will drop out. This is important, as they are used for structures; the quern and the anvil. Cobble stone Cobble stone is a block which is crafted using rocks. Craft 4 rocks in a 2x2 shape to create the cobble stone block. Unlike vanilla minecraft, TFC cobblestone is affected by gravity, and furthermore, will slide down slopes if there is nothing to support it on the sides. This makes the block unsuitable for building, aside for using as floor or foundations for walls. It is also unbreakable without a pickaxe, so make sure you place it where you want it. Once you have the technology for support-beams, however, cobblestone can be supported and used as roof. Cobblestone also spawns during cave-ins, see section below. Smooth stone Smooth stone blocks are purely man-made, and done so by using a chisel (along with a hammer in the toolbar) on a raw stone block. Smooth stone blocks can be mined without breaking into stone items. These blocks are useful for making querns, as building blocks and as decoration. Crafting Knapping Use rock items to make tools, in a process called knapping, by holding at least 2 rocks of the same type in your hand and right-clicking. The durability of the stone tool depends on the type of rock used. From weakest to strongest the types are arranged in: Sedimentary, Metamorphic, Igneous Intrusive, Igneous Extrusive. See section below to learn which stone type belongs to which category. See the knapping article to learn how to make stone tools. Crafting grid Combine rocks 2x3 to get stone walls. Combining rock items with a chisel in the crafting grid produces bricks. Chalk, dolomite, Limestone, and marble rocks can be combined with a hammer to produce 2 flux. Combine rocks with a stick and feather to produce arrows (shapeless recipe, can be made in 2x2 grid). Combine a rock with a stick to produce a lever. Raw stone blocks of Igneous Intrusive and Extrusive can be used to create stone anvils, and handstones for the quern. Smooth stone is used in 3 recipes, the protection meter, quern base, and smooth stone wall. Cave-ins Cave-ins can happen when any unsupported raw stone block is mined. The only way to prevent it is to build support beams. During cave-ins, raw stone blocks will turn into cobblestone and fall down, potentially suffocating the player. To prevent this from happening, always mine under the protection of support beams. Mining outside the range of the support beam can cause a cave-in to propagate even in to the supported area, and potentially break support beams. Stone types There are several types of stone in TerraFirmaCraft. The rocks on the surface reflect the type of stone in the first layer below the dirt. The type of stone determines what minerals and ores exist in that layer. Similarly, if you find small ores on the surface, this reflects the existence of ores in the first stone layer. Stone types are grouped into 4 categories: *Can be crushed to make flux. **Can be used as stone anvil. Category:World Category:Rock